Bloedvlam's Fanfiction/ Avontuur in het woud
'''Avontuur in het woud''' Bloedvlam voelde een por in zijn zij. En nog een por. Bloedvlam opende zijn ogen. Hij staarde in die van Zandklauw. "Wakker worden, slaapkop! Het is eindelijk Nieuwblad. Straks slaap je door heel nieuwblad heen!" Bloedvlam stond op en rekte zich uit. Zijn vacht raakte die van Zandklauw. Hij stapte naar buiten en snoof de lucht op. Inderdaad, nieuwblad. HIj rook de prooi vanaf het kamp al. Bloedvlam likte zijn borst. "Kom je mee jagen, Bloedvlam?" Miauwde Zandklauw. Gesnor rees in Bloedvlams keel op. "Ja, tuurlijk. Maar nu moet ik eerst andere patrouilles organiseren." "Oké, ik zie je bij de mosstam bij de kampingang." Bloedvlam trippelde naar Schorsboom en Vossenkit toe. "Schorsboom, wil jij met Roospoot, Braambes en Roodpoot een grenspatrouille doen?" "Mag ik ook mee, Bloedvlam!" Piepte Vossenkit opgewonden. "Nee, Vossenkit. Jij bent nog te jong. Jouw tijd komt nog wel." Bloedvlam legde zijn staart op zijn kop. Vossenkits schouders zakten ommlaag. Terneergeslagen ging hij naar de Oudsten voor een verhaal. "Zwartkop, Strovacht, Blauwhart en Grijspoot. Jullie kunnen ook een grenspatrouille gaan doen. En Zandklauw, Kwikvacht en ik gaan jagen." Bloedvlam trippelde naar Zandklauw die stond te wachten bij de kampingang met Kwikvacht. Hij duwde zijn neus in de vacht van Zandklauw. "Kom, we gaan." Bloedvlam trippelde voorop met Zandklauw aan zijn zij het kamp uit. "Laten we bij de prooihol gaan jagen, kunnen we prooi gaan vangen voor bladval." mauwde Kwikvacht. "Goed idee." Bloedvlam sprong over een stam heen en begon te rennen. Commandant zijn was zwaar. Nu wilde hij graag even zijn spieren rekken. Bloedvlam slipte tot stilstand toen hij een gepiep hoorde. ''Muis! ''Hij zakte in de sluiphouding. Hij proefde de lucht. ''Wacht eens even! '''Dat is geen muis! Dat is een kat! Bloedvlam rende in de richting van de geur. Hij kwam uit op een klein meer, met een waterval. Het geraas verdoofde zijn oren. Nog een keer proefde hij de lucht. Niks. Hij versmalde zijn ogen en keek spiedend rond in het water. Daar! Bloedvlam zag de vacht van een piepjonge kitten. En de moederkat wanhopig aan de overkant van het kleine meer. Bloedvlam sprong het water in en zwom naar het hulpeloze jong toe. De golven trokken aan zijn vacht. Bloedvlam zette zijn tanden in het bruingestreepte katertje zijn nekvel. Het water trok Bloedvlam en het jong de diepte in. Wanhopig probeerde hij zich omhoog te duwen. Toen net boven water was hield hij zijn kop omhoog om de kitten te laten ademen. Langzaam duwde Bloedvlam zich vooruit naar de kant. Plotseling voelde hij de kitten uit zijn bek glijden. Bloedvlam probeerde wanhopig weer grip te krijgen op het jong, maar dat lukte niet. Bloedvlam knipperde het meeste water uit zijn ogen terwijl hij zich spartelend boven water hield. Toen zag Bloedvlam dat de kitten op het droge lag, met de moeder over zich heen gebogen. De poes had haar zoon overgenomen. Bloedvlam trekte zich op de oever van het meer en sleepte zich naar de kitten. De moeder was haar zoon wanhopig aan het likken. "Leeft hij nog?" Bloedvlam trippelde naar de poes toe en begon de kitten ook te likken. De moederkat keek met grote bange ogen Bloedvlam aan. "Mijn jong!" Gilde ze, "mijn arme jong! Hij moet nog leven!" Ze ging wanhopig nog harder likken dan ze al deed. "Ik kan de medicijnkat van mijn Clan halen." Bood Bloedvlam aan. "Die is dichterbij. Ik zal snel terug zijn." Hij keek de poes aan en drukte even zijn snuit in haar vacht als troost. Ze keek dankbaar naar Bloedvlam. Bloedvlam rende door het bos over een boomstam heen richting het kamp. Zijn natte vacht werd droger, maar hij had het koud door de wind die erdoor woei. Aangekomen bij het kamp racete hij direct naar het medicijnhol. "Spitssnuit, Spitssnuit! Kom snel. Een kitten is in gevaar!" Meer hoefde Bloedvlam niet te miauwen, Spitssnuit, zwart-witte medicijnkat van de BliksemClan racete al naar buiten. "Waar? Leid me er snel heen!" Hij griste nog wat jeneverbessen en tijmblaadjes mee en rende achter Bloedvlam aan. "Het jong is in het water gevallen. Hij is nu bij zijn moeder op het droge, maar ik weet niet of hij het overleeft." Met kruiden in zijn bek kon Spitssnuit niet antwoordden dus rende hij door. Bloedvlam rook de angstgeur al van afstand die van de moeder kwam. Spitssnuit knielde neer bij de kitten. "Duw zijn bekje open, dan kan ik de kruiden erin doen." De moeder was gek van angst en wanhoop, dus deed Bloedvlam het maar. Spitssnuit stopte een jeneverbes erin het jong braakte het bijna meteen uit. Spitssnuit wreef over het keeltje van de kitten en stopte er nog een kleine bes erin. Nu zorgde hij ervoor dat het jong het doorslikte. "Geef dit aan de moeder, Bloedvlam." Spitssnuit gaf Bloedvlam twee tijmblaadjes. Die waren om tot rust te komen wist Bloedvlam. "Hier, dit is om rustig te worden. Eet het." De moederpoes keek angstig van Bloedvlam naar de blaadjes. Twijfelend knabbelde ze aan een blaadje, daarna at ze het helemaal op. Ze kwam rustig tot rust. "Dit is niet goed. De kitten hoort te braken, maar dat doet hij niet." De moeder begon weer haar jong snel te likken. Het jong gaf geen kik. Spitssnuit gaf nog een bes aan de kitten, maar het jong kauwde niet meer. Angstig luisterde hij naar het hartje. Hij stond op en drukte zijn vacht tegen die van de moederpoes. "Het spijt me. Hij is dood." De poes gilde het uit van verdriet. "Nee! Dat mag niet, dat kan niet!" Ze duwde haar snuit tegen die van haar dode jong. "Eikenkit! Nee! Het is jouw schuld." Beschuldigend keek ze naar Bloedvlam. "Jij kwam te laat! Als je harder had gerend leefde Eikenkit nog!" Ze sprong op Bloedvlam af, maar Spitssnuit versperde haar de weg. "Rustig. Het is niet Bloedvlams schuld. Hij was niet sterk genoeg." En hij gaf haar nog een tijmblaadje. "Het spijt me." Bloedvlam voelde zich schuldig. "Het geeft niet." Langzaam kwam ze tot rust. "Ik ben gewoon heel erg van streek. Dit was mijn laatste kit." Bloedvlam drukte zich tegen haar aan. "Je zou hem moeten begraven dichtbij de kraamkamer. Zijn lichaam voegt zich bij de SterrenClan, maar zijn geest blift bij jou." Met grote ogen keek ze hem aan. "Kom, we brengen je naar je kamp met Eikenkit. Spitssnuit en Bloedvlam droegen Eikenkit, met zijn moeder achter ze het kamp in. Alle ogen keken in hun richting. Bloedvlam hoorde gemompel van alle kanten. De leider van de HeuvelClan, Grijsster, stapte op ze af en vernauwde zijn ogen. "Waarom zijn jullie hier? Hebben jullie mijn kleinzoon vermoord? Vlekvacht, wat hebben ze met Eikenkit gedaan?" Grijsster vuurde zijn vragen op ze af. "Nee, vader." Snikte Vlekvacht. "Eikenkit viel in het water, en die rode kat heeft hem gered, maar hij was dood..." De tranen stonden in Grijssters ogen. Vlekvacht was zijn dochter, en Eikenkit was haar laatste kit geweest. Ze hadden al familieleden verloren. En nu ook nog zijn laatste kleinkat. "Hij haalde de medicijnkat van zijn Clan, maar hij was te laat!" Gilde Vlekvacht. Ergens in zijn hart had Bloedvlam medelijden met de oude leider, en zijn dochter. De katten rondom stapten op Bloedvlam en Spitssnuit af. "Jullie waren te laat. Je wilde haar niet helpen, stuk vossenstront!" Een nachtzwarte poes met gele ogen, keek boos in hun richting. "Je treuzelde, bij je Clan. Het is jullie en jullie Clans schuld, dat Eikenkit dood is. Als je sneller was geweest leefde hij nog!" Grijsster mauwde niets. Hij staarde verdrietig voor zich uit. Een paar katten drukten zich tege hem Vlekvaacht aan. Bloedvlam kreeg het benauwd, en werd boos. ''Hij had zijn best gedaan! Hij had de kit ook kunnen laten verdrinken en niets doen. Hijzelf had ook kunnen verdrinken!'' Bloedvlams gedachten werden onderbroken door geritsel in de struiken. Hij zag de zilveren vacht van Kwikvacht, en de geel/bruine vacht van Zandklauw. "Bloedvlam. Wat doe jij hier!" Zandklauw trippelde naar hem toe en keek uitdagend rond. "Jouw kat heeft een kit laten verdrinken." klonk Grijssters ijzige stem. "Niet waar! Ik deed mijn best." Bloedvlam keek verdrietig in de ogen van Zandklauw. ''Kreeg hij de schuld?! ''"Kom Bloedvlam, Spitssnuit, we gaan terug naar het kamp. Je legt me dit nog wel uit," en Zandklauw trok hem mee. In het kamp gekomen en het verhaal hebben verteld, was de Clan geschokt, maar ook een beetje trots omdat hij zijn leven had gewaagd. 'Ik snap niet dat de HeuvelClan zo reageerd." Ijsster kwam aangesprongen. "Je hebt je leven gewaagd voor een kit van een andere Clan, en de HeuvelClan geeft jouw de schuld van Eikenkits dood?" Bloedvlam knikte. "Op de Grote Vergadering zal ik met Grijsster daarover spreken. Maar nu wil ik iets anders met je bespreken. Bloedvlam volgde Ijsster zijn hol in. "Je bent een trouwe Commandant, en dit incident zegt ook dat je dapper bent. Roetkit is bijna 6 manen oud, en ik denk erover om je haar als tweede leerling te geven." Al Bloedvlams haren kwamen overeind. Hij mocht de jonge grijze kit wel. Eerst had hij Schorsboom als leerling gehad, en nu kreeg hij Roetkit! Ondanks zijn opwinding dwong Bloedvlam zichzelf tot rust. "Bedankt, Ijsster. Ik zal mijn best doen haar op te leiden zo goed als ik kan." Bloedvlam wachtte op het teken dat hij mocht gaan. "Maar ik heb ook nog Vossenkit. Die is ook 6 manen oud. Bedenk jij maar eens een goede mentor voor hem." Vossenkit was een druk katertje, net zoals zijn zusje Roetkit. ''Zandklauw! ''Bloedvlam dacht aan haar, ze had nog geen leerling gehad en ze... ''Nee! '' Hij mocht haar niet alleen kiezen omdat hij haar leuk vind. ''Maar ze zou het wel goed doen.'' Klonk een stemmetje in zijn kop. "Zandklauw?" Bloedvlam aarzelde. "Ze kan hem goed tot rust brengen, en ze heeft ervaring. Ijsster knikte goedkeurend. "Goedzo, ga ji hhet haar maar vertellen." Ijsster knikte haar Commandant toe dat hij mocht gaan. Opgewonden wurmde hij zich het hol uit. ''Waar was Zandklauw? ''Bloedvlam proefde de lucht en rook haar zoete, warme geur in het krijgershol. Hij haastte zich er naar toe. "Zandklauw, ik heb een verassing voor je." Zandklauw gaapte. "Wat dan?" "Je krijgt een leerling! Vossenkit, en ik krijg Roetkit." Gesnor rees in Zandklauw haar keel op. "Wat leuk! Dan kunnen we ze samen trainen. Ze zijn desnoods broer en zus." Bloedvlam hoopte stiekem dat dat niet de enige reden was dat ze samen wilde trainen. "Vossenkit, Roetkit." Ijsster kuchte even en ging verder. "Jullie hebben de leeftijd van 6 manen bereikt, en het is tijd voor jullie om leerling te worden. Roetkit," Roetkit sprong zowat op. "Vanaf deze dag zul je bekend staan als Roetpoot todat jij je krijgersnaam inn ontvangst hebt genomen. Je mentor zal Bloedvlam zijn. Ik vertrouw erop dat jij alles wat jij weet door zal geven aan Roetpoot." "Ik zal mijn best doen Ijsster." Bloedvlam trippelde naar zijn jonge leerling toe. Hij raakte haar neusje aan. "Je zal een prima krijger worden, Roetpoot." Roetpoots ijsblauwe ogen glinsterden. Bloedvlam wierp snel een blik op Vossenkit. Zag hij daar een flits jaloezie voorbij gaan? Het was snel, dus hij wist het niet zeker. "Vossenkit." De kit keek met grote ogen zijn leider aan. "Jij zult vanaf nu bekend staan als Vossenpoot, todat jij je krijgersnaam verdiend hebt. Jouw mentor zal Zandklauw zijn. Ik hoop dat ze al haar capiciteiten en ervaring zal gebruiken om het beste uit jou te halen." Vossenkit keek trots rond. Hij had de ervaren en snelle poes als mentor! Wate een eer! Opgewonden sprong hij naar zijn mentor toe en raakte Zandklauws neus aan. Bloedvlam trippelde naar Zandklauw toe en drukte zijn neus in haar vacht. "Wanneer gaan we beginnen? Nu?" Roetpoots stem onderbrak Bloedvlams moment. Een beetje geërgerd keek hij op. "Morgen gaan we samen met Vossenpoot en Zandklauw het territorium verkennen, ja? Eet nu eerste maar wat en ga wat slapen. Je hebt je krachten morgen hard nodig." Miauwde hij warm. "Bloedvlam, Bloedvlam, Bloedvlam. Gaan we nog trainen? Ik ben al bijna Oudste!" Roetpoot porde Bloedvlam in zijn zij. "Oudtse?" bromde hij. "Dat is snel. Ik kom eraan, laat me eerst opstaan en ontbijten." Zuchtend trok Roetpoot zich terug. Zandklauw was al aan het eten, ze wenkte hem met haar staart. "Hier een lijste voor je." Ze duwde de prooi naar hem toe. "Bedankt, leerlingen, de eerste dag al." Bloedvlam rolde met zijn ogen. Zandklauw gaf hem een lik op zijn oren. "Ach, zo waren wij ook als leerling." Brommend at Bloedvlam zijn lijster op en stond op. "Vossenpoot, Roetpoot, komen jullie?" Bloedvlam hoorde geen reactie, maar toen hij knipperde raceten ze naar hem en Zandklauw toe. Gezamenlijk trippelden ze het kamp uit, het woud in. "We beginnen bij de SchaduwClan grens, dan gaan we een stukje langs het meer." "En wanneer, gaan we langs de WindClan?" Vossenkit stond te springen van opwinding. "Morgen,"beloofde Zandklauw. Aangekomen bij de SchaduwClan miauwde Zandklauw: "Onthoud deze geur goed, dit is de geur van de SchaduwClan, dus als je het op ons territorium ruikt sla dan alarm. En dit is de grens. Bloedvlam markeerde grens voor een sterke geur. Bloedvlam merkte dat Vossenpoot naar iets zat te staren. "Vossenpoot, hoor je ons?" Opeens sprong Vossenpoot naar voren, op iets af. "Vossenpoot Nee!" Zandklauw gilde. Waar Vossenpoot in was gesprongen was een kleine afgrond. Het werd van hun kant verbogen door struiken, maar je kon er nog wel makkelijk iets breken. Bloedvlam durfde niet te kijken. "Nee!" Roetpoot wilde naar haar broer toe springen, maar Bloedvlam versperde haar de weg. "Voorzichtig." Alle 3 daalden ze langzaam af. "Vossenpoot! Ben je oké?" Roetpoots stem klonk schril van angst. Bloedvlam hoorde een zacht gekreun. Bloedvlam vond wat hij zag afschuwelijk. Hij zag Vossenpoots lijfje bedekt met bloed. Om hem heen lag een grote plas bloed. Op zijn rechterflank zaten allemaal scherpe stekels en er misten plukken vacht. Zijn linkerpoot lag in een rare houding. "Snel, Zandklauw, haal Spitssnuit." Roetpoot, help me om Vossenpoot hieruit te krijgen. Ondersteun hem." Bloedvlam pakte de jonge gewonde leerling vast in zijn nekvel en hees hem voorzichtig uit de holte. Roetpoot nam haar broer over en trekte hem het laatste stukje uit de afgrond. Terwijl Bloedvlam uit de holte klauterde stond, Roetpoot verstijfd van angst naar haar broer te staren. "Roetpoot, haal wat spinrag alsjeblieft." miawde Bloedvlam. Hij probeerde zich zo kalm mogelijk te houden om ook Roetpoot niet in grote paniek te brengen. Toen Roetpoot met een dot spinrag terug draafde hoorde Bloedvlam in de verte stemmen. Hij hoopte dat het Zandklauw en Spitssnuit waren. Bloedvlam pakte het spinrag aan en probeerde voorzichtig het om Vossenpoots poot te wikkelen. Vossenpoot kreunde zachtjes. Bloedvlam wist niet zo snel wat hij nu moest doen. Maar Spitssnuit redde hem. Hij kwam aan gerend met nog meer spinrag en papaverzaadjes aan terwijl Zandklauw de kervelwortel droeg. "Wat is er gebeurd?" Spitssnuit bracht wat kervelwortel aan op de lelijke wonden die Vossenpoot had opgelopen. Bloedvlam verbaasde zich over de kalmte die in de medicijnkats stem weerklonk. "Hij rende vooruit en en viel toen in deze holte hier." Bloedvlam wees met zijn staart naar de afgrond. Hij probeerde zich zo groot mogelijk te houden. Hij was verdrietig, maar hij wist dat het voor Zandklauw nog veel erger zou moeten zijn bij de gedachte daat haar allereerste leerling, misschien geen krijger kon worden. Hij drukte zijn snuit tegen de wang van Zandklauw aan en likte haar oor. Zandklauw keek hem angstig aan. "Komt het nog goed met hem?" Het was nauwelijks een mauw, ze piepte het meer. "Dat weet ik niet... zijn lot ligt nu in de poten van de SterrenClan. "Roetpoot, als ik nu zijn bek opentrek zorg jij dan dat je broer wat papaverzaadjes doorslikt? Jij hebt de kleinste poten." Spitssnuit gaf een bolletje papaverzaadjes aan Roetpoot en trok Vossenpoots bek voorzichtig open. Roetpoot gaf de jonge kat wat papaverzaadjes. Spitssnuit duwde zijn bek dicht en wreef over zijn keeltje. Ze herhaalden het nog eens, en daarna wikkelde hij nog wat spinrag over de ergste wonden die met kervelwortel bedekt waren. "We dragen hem voorzichtig mee met het kamp," mauwde Spitssnuit. "Maar pas op voor elk obstakel!" voegde de medicijnkat er snel aan toe. Voorzichtig droegen Bloedvlam en Zandklauw Vossenpoot het kamp in. Maanvacht slaakte een kreet. "Mijn jong! Wat is er gebeurd?" Roetpoot rende ook verdrietig op haar moeder af, en zocht troost, maar Maanvacht had het te druk met bang zijn. "Is hij dood?" Sneeuwstaart kwam nieuwsgierig maar ook bang et zijn leerling Zonpoot op Bloedvlam af. "Nee, ernstig gewond." Bloedvlam droeg samen met Zandklauw de leerling het medicijnhol in. Zonpoot wilde achter hen aan maar Sneeuwstraat hield hem tegen. Ze legden hem in een bedje met vers mos. "Jullie kunnen nu gaan." Spitssnuit gaf een knikje. "Ik zorg ervoor dat hij absoluut in leven blijft. Vertel jij dit aan IJsster?" Spitssnuit klonk vastebsloten over de leerling. Bloedvlam knikte en wenkte Zandklauw met zijn staart. Hij wilde met haar naar IJssters hol gaan, maar IJsster kwam al op hem afgestapt. "Bloedvlam, wat is er met de jonge Vossenpoot gebeurd?" Ze versmalde haar ogen en keek Bloedvlam indringend aan. "Kan ik nog wel erop vertrouwen dat jij voor de veiligheid van de Clan zorgt?" Bloedvlam deinsde achteruit maar probeerde IJsster toen recht in de ogen te kijken. "Ja, dat kan. Vossenpoot zag een prooi en ging er achteraan. Maar hij viel in grote holte. Dit zal niet meer gebeuren IJsster." IJsster keek haar commandant nog steeds aan. Ze bestudeerde hem zorgvuldig. "Dit is het al zoveelste incident, Bloedvlam. Ik hoop dat dit de laatste is, anders zal ik iemand anders tot commandant moeten benoemen." IJsster stapte weg naar Spitssnuit en ging met de medicijnkat overleggen. Angst kroop in Bloedvlams keel op. ''Ze heeft wel gelijk. Dit is de zoveelste gebeurtenis... Ik hoop dat dit het einde zal zijn...'' ''Einde''